Forbidden
by ItsNotShowingOffxx
Summary: Wade Barrett/ Original Female Character - Things aren't always what they seem...Wade falls for what seems to be his dream girl but that's a problem when he's already taken.
1. Chapter 1

**I suggest you read this paragraph before reading. This has never ever happened and if it has it was strictly on accident and not intended. I know absolutely none of these people personally. Character Tura is incredibly fictional and is based off of no one actually. As you can see I'm not a fan of using a WWE superstar/diva's real names in fanfiction so deal with ring names. Some things in the story might not be true about the WWE but fuck it, it's a fanfiction meaning a FAN writes whatever FICTION they want. And if you don't know POV means POINT OF VIEW saying this chapter or part is in that characters point of view. Don't get confused so be aware the POV switches from Tura to Wade back and fourth. I notify who's POV is it anyway. And one last thing is, if you're offended by fowl language and word illustrated sex, DON'T READ! And don't take this seriously at all, it's fun. This is a shorter chapter, and this is only the beginning it gets interesting later I swear lol. I upload chapters randomly.**

CHAPTER ONE

**Tura POV**

Well, no one ever told me this was easy. And I didn't think it was. In the little bit of interviews and little bit of promos and little time I've been here I never said it was easy, and the longer you're here the harder it gets. I've been here for a little less than a year and everyone still seems to treat me like a newbie. I feel like I was a newbie diva the first two months but now I feel like I wasn't anymore. But I can't complain, I don't really associate with anyone at all except Kaitlyn, AJ and Layla, oh and Derrick sometimes, I do angles and matches but that's literally all. The only angles I've done was with Sheamus once and Natalya who I was feuding with, the time being. I hate to isolate myself but I'm afraid to talk to anyone, afraid of what they'd say about me. It's awkward that I know everybody due to the fact that I've been watching WWE all my life and I just to happened to be watching when I was called for a contract signing. I'm happier with barely anyone knowing my name, everyone except the fans that is, I was a sweetheart face diva and the crowd likes me, that's all that matters.

I sat by the seamstress and waited quietly for her to finish my ring attire shorts. I can't live without shorts. I nearly tripped lacing my boots to run out for my entrance. I had a match against Natalya for what feels like the millionth time on Main Event. Don't get me wrong, she was a fun opponent to be in the ring with but after a while you want something different. I couldn't lie she did scare me, I was 5'2 and weak as fuck and not nearly as experienced as she was, you'd think she'd win because Nattie could just toss me around. But she puts me over and I win this time.

"You did good out there! You're improving!" Nattie pats me on my back and I smile, she's always nice to me. I walked into the dressing room to change into street clothes, I usually stretch for a good 15 minutes after nearly everyone was gone but all I wanted to do was get in bed and sleep, I picked up my back and looked up to one of the Bella twins were standing in from of me.

"Hi!" I said, a bit taken back. I didn't know which twin this was, and it'd be weird to look at her twins seeing as the bigger ones belonged to Nikki.

"Hey, me and my sister were having a get co-worker get together this weekend after our house show and we invited nearly everyone to be there, and we thought you'd want to go, do you? They'll be food and drinks, the usual..." She explained herself. Her voice was a lot less pitched so this must have been Brie, but I won't take chances with names.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun!" I wish I thought about my answer before I answered. She gave me her number and hugged me which was weird, due to the fact that I never had a conversation with her but she didn't give me any bad vibes so I trusted her. She walked away as I saved her number in my phone, it was Brie by the way and I was right, YES!

There was nothing like getting home, even if I wasn't home but just a random Oregon hotel room. A bed was a bed to me. God forbid I ask Stephanie the next time we'd get to go home. She'd scold the fuck out of me and make me feel like shit and tell Mr. McMahon that I don't want to be here, and I don't want to be released. All I want to do is see my mom and cat. It'd have to wait until notified. And I'd hate to be told next year or a extremely far away date! After my shower I debated calling Kaitlyn but it was already late and we all had a flight tomorrow, I could talk to her then. I'm not even in bed for a second until I drift asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I suggest you read this paragraph before reading. This has never ever happened and if it has it was strictly on accident and not intended. I know absolutely none of these people personally. Character Tura is incredibly fictional and is based off of no one actually. As you can see I'm not a fan of using a WWE superstar/diva's real names in fanfiction so deal with ring names. Some things in the story might not be true about the WWE but fuck it, it's a fanfiction meaning a FAN writes whatever FICTION they want. And if you don't know POV means POINT OF VIEW saying this chapter or part is in that characters point of view. Don't get confused so be aware the POV switches from Tura to Wade back and fourth. I notify who's POV is it anyway. And one last thing is, if you're offended by fowl language and word illustrated sex, DON'T READ! And don't take this seriously at all, it's fun. This is a longer chapter, and this is only the beginning it gets interesting dont stop reading I swear lol. I upload chapters randomly.**

**Tura POV**

We're in San Diego here til Monday. Good, a good three days not in a plane, I can't take it anymore. We had a Friday Night Smackdown here and sadly I didn't have a spot on the venue, not even a angle. I wish they'd let me do more than Main Event but whatever. But just please don't let me be the only one dressed like a slut. I mean short shorts and a Spencers tube top isn't slutty but I was never addressed on rather this was formal or not. I took a deep breath. This was the first and most social event I've ever partook in. I wasn't nervous like I didn't WANT to go but nervous like this was a first time thing. I didn't even know who all would be in here. I didn't even know what door it was but since I was guessing it was the room I heard music coming from. I knocked and without a wait it was a Bella to open the door. According to the maximum cleavage it was Nikki in a body con dress and high high heels towering over me, she knelt down and gave me a one armed hug, holding a drink in the other.

"I'm so happy you came! We were hoping you'd come!" She said to me, smiling. She took my hand and took me along the big front room passed everyone. I saw that everyone was here, everyone I see almost every day. I was thinking the twins would have more friends than just their coworkers but I guess when you're around the same people close to 365 days a year, they're all you have to communicate with until you go home. I was looking around for someone I knew personally. She took me into a door to the kitchen where no one was.

"I like how you set up." I told her.

"Me and Brie wanted to invite you because we want to get to know you better and we don't want you to feel left out because you're new."

Here we go with that "newbie" label. This was surprising to hear from her but it made me feel ten times better. Nikki turned away to pick up another ice bucket, filling it with drinks. I looked out the wide cracked kitchen door at who I could see. And the first person to stand out were my extra tall coworkers Sheamus he was nice to me the little we talked in our segment. Our segments gimmick was the whole "Could have a thing for each other but no one knows yet." type thing, but we only had one angle and that was the only time we ever chatted so he wasn't a friend. I looked next to him and I saw John Cena, he was big man and dating Nikki, I only knew that from what Layla told me. I looked opposite side to Sheamus and there was Wade Barrett, he was a big, tall, mean looking man but I didn't see him with Alicia since they had been together for two years, another fact thanks to Layla. I didn't mean to stare dead at Wade but he looked at me just for me to quickly turn away. Nikki turned around to me.

"Where's Alicia?"

Nikki made a face.

"We don't associate with her. And I don't suggest you do either, she's just petty but that's a whole nother story." She answered me. I didn't question it and I opened the door for her.

I looked back at Wade. I've never seen him in street clothes. He looked good in street clothes. He never looked bad. I did have a little crush on him, but he was taken, let's leave it at that. If he wasn't I'd go talk to him. I took attention back to his face, oh fuck, he's staring dead at me. Dammit. how long has he been staring at me while I stared at him like some creep. He smiled at me. I awkwardly smiled back at him before I felt tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to Kaitlyn smiling at me, I hugged her like a 13 year old hugs her friend after a long summer without seeing each other.

"I see you're getting stared at." She smirked pointing towards where I was just looking. Why the fuck is Wade still staring at me. He has his mouth opened slightly in motioned with whoever he was talking too. I bet he was probably talking shit about me...talking about how much of a stalker the newbie was..dammit. But whatever. I'm just happy Kaitlyn is here.

"Let's go get a drink!" I walked over to the small table with two silver buckets and grabbed two Strawberritas out of the cold ice and handed one to Kaitlyn.

"Where were you sitting? I couldn't find you anywhere...did you just get here?"

"I was sitting on the patio with Layla, I didn't see you til I walked in." She answered me, we stepped over to the food which was generic finger foods.

"Where's AJ?" I asked out of curiosity to why she wasn't with Kaitlyn.

"She didn't come, she's not a fan of big parties plus.." Kaitlyn stopping dead in her dialogue when I felt someones shoulder bump against my shoulder. Kaitlyn grinned and looked downwards.

He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you there!" He said.

"It's fine." I looked at him smiling.

"Don't lie, you did that on purpose." Kaitlyn butted in.

"Hi Kaitlyn.." He said sarcastically.

"Hiiii Waaaade.." She smirked. I smiled at the ground for a second before Kaitlyn did something she was a douchebag for.

"Well, I guess I'll let you two talk, I'll be on the patio." She began walking away ignoring the fact that my face begged PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

"Don't see you around too often." Wade turned my way. I had to look up just to talk to him but I was used to this with nearly everyone.

"I'm not around very often." I gave him another nervous laugh. What the fuck is wrong with me? He smiled as if he wanted me to feel less nervous.

"You're very gorgeous." He said staring me in the face. I felt heat hit my face and my cheeks started to burn. Did I forget how to say thank you? Shit!

"Um, I was going to the patio with Kaitlyn and Layla..." I began telling him.

"May I join you?"

My eyes got wide. "Well of course you can, nothing can stop you." I lead the way outside to the balcony with two love seats facing opposite of each other. On the right side Layla and Kaitlyn were talking but got silent when we walked through the sliding door together. I sat down in the sofa opposite left and Wade sat next to me, he sat close, a little to close for comfort I felt my stomach get butterflies but other than the butterflies, I didn't dislike it.

"Hello Wade!" Layla said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully. Kaitlyn probably told her something. My friends were big mouths, dammit. And to put the icing on the cake Kaitlyn stood up and closed the blinds, leaving us four isolated from the rest of the party.

"How come you don't talk to me at all?" Wade asked me.

"Well, I don't know who the hell you are?" I gave him a true answer. I knew who he was, I didn't know him personally at all. He laughed.

"Feisty."

"I've been told." I took a sip from the can of strawberry beer.

30 minutes into our conversation I noticed that Kaitlyn and Layla were watching and listening to me and Wade talk. God, they're so nosey.

"I think you're very interesting." He said. His gorgeous accent rung through my ears until Layla and Kaitlyn started to snicker. Why won't they stop?! Wade was feeding off of them too. He began to put his arm around me and they went crazy, giggling that is. A long time of my friends egging me and Wade on passed by, through a crack in the blinds I saw that most of the guest were gone. I wasn't going any further with Wade except his arm around me I mean yeah he was very handsome and my only crush, tonight making my crush on him bigger. I guess he liked me, I hoped he liked me the way he was acting. He smelt like expensive cologne, which didn't smell at all bad. His hair slicked back like usual. His hand on the arm wrapped around me began to gently rub my shoulder, I died inside, this had to stop.

"I guess I better head to my room.." I quickly announced.

"Ahhh come on really? It's not that late." Layla just wanted to be nosey but I kept getting tense around him, and not in the bad way, and is our first time talking! I don't even think I told him my name!

"I should be heading to the hotel room also." Wade said. "I really loved getting to know you."

We exchanged a look at each other which was a horrible thing to do in front of LayKai.

"You guys came this far, kiss each other goodnight!" Kaitlyn burst out. Layla nudged her and I looked at her my eyes most likely reading WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Eyes wide I looked at Wade and before I could tell him no thank you, HE kissed ME. I tasted his tongue, which tasted like alcohol but not overpowering, his beard scratched against my face and when he pulled away his lips lightly brushed against mine. I was never so shocked in my life, a smile was on his face but I was confused, and appalled but fuck he was an amazing kissing...and I didn't dislike it. I hope those two are satisfied.

"Um, hey kissy kissy girl, you should come back to me and Kai's room, I was gunna call AJ over if she wasn't asleep maybe we could have a little sleepover." Layla asked but I was staring in complete shock at Wade while he just smiled back at me. I snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah...let's go...NOW!" I was having a panic attack inside. Wade just fucking kissed me and he doesn't even know me that well, all thanks to Kaitlyn, I'd get her back for this. But I'd also thank her for this.

"Well, like I said, night ladies!" Wade said standing up, before he slid the door open quietly and smiled at me one more time before turning and walking out the front door. Shit, we were the only ones left. Me and the girls stood up and they snickered, grinning at me but I was not amused.

"I hope you two are happy!"

They laughed at me scolding them but instead of complaining I gave them the look. Kaitlyn began leading the way to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I suggest you read this paragraph before reading. This has never ever happened and if it has it was strictly on accident and not intended. I know absolutely none of these people personally. Character Tura is incredibly fictional and is based off of no one actually. As you can see I'm not a fan of using a WWE superstar/diva's real names in fanfiction so deal with ring names. Some things in the story might not be true about the WWE but fuck it, it's a fanfiction meaning a FAN writes whatever FICTION they want. And if you don't know POV means POINT OF VIEW saying this chapter or part is in that characters point of view. Don't get confused so be aware the POV switches from Tura to Wade back and fourth. I notify who's POV is it anyway. And one last thing is, if you're offended by fowl language and word illustrated sex, DON'T READ! And don't take this seriously at all, it's fun. This is a longer chapter, and this is only the beginning it gets interesting later I swear lol. I upload chapters randomly. We left off on Wade and Tura kissing each other.**

Wade POV

I'm heading back to my hotel room, getting my slider key out and ready before I even get to my room. All I'm doing is thinking about her. I was too straightforward tonight, I probably made her feel so uncomfortable. From the moment I saw her that one night when she was talking to Natalya I've fancied her. The only thing was this was my first time seeing her since then, I thought she was just some NXT rookie there for one day but from what she told me tonight she wasn't. God, she was fucking beautiful. Very short for my liking but gorgeous. Lovely, long jet black hair that I can tell it's usually curly but she takes the time to straighten it. Brown, sultry eyes. Soft milky caramel skin. A sweet round face, and small yet full shaped lips. How the fuck did I keep missing her? Oh yeah, I don't give a rats ass about the divas except but Alicia...ah bloody hell...Alicia. And I just put the moves on some other girl! What the hell is my problem?! I'm no damn cheater! But I couldn't help it, I was completely mesmerized and instantly comfortable around her. I felt like a right idiot just staring at her. She must be really shy or keeps to herself but I see her and Lay and Kaitlyn are friends. I never tune in to a single divas match but she is giving me a reason to start watching. She was a fucking angel! But I had already forgotten her name, or did she ever tell me? I get out of my clothes and take to the shower, I still can't stop thinking about her. I pick up my phone after sitting on my hotel bed. I know exactly who to call I'll call Stephen, I could call anyone but the big Irish fellow would be the most understanding.

"Ello?" He answered after the first ring, someone must be bored.

"You awake?" I asked, I couldn't give a damn if he was, I just woke up him.

"I was just heading to bed...what's up?" He asked me as nonchalant as he could.

"The knew girl...you know her?"

"Well, of course I do. I don't talk with her but we practiced and participated in a segment together, she's a nice gal...why?"

"She's stunning..." Damn I was straightforward tonight, he laughs in my ear.

"I'm guessing you like her, eh?"

"I talked to her tonight, I was on the patio with her, Lay and Kaitlyn you know those goofs." I explained myself.

"Ah that's where you headed off too!"

"Yeah, we talked for a long time. She's a sweetheart, shes kind of a nerd though it's cute."

"Whoa! Not something you usually go far...I normally see you with barbies."

"Oh shut up!"

"Well ya know..."

"I kissed her." I interrupted whatever he was about to say, his voice escalated over the phone.

"Whoa! Wade! You kissed...? You kissed her!? Did I hear this correctly?!"

"Keep your bloody trap down Shaunessy! She didn't look too thrilled. Maybe I didn't kiss her good enough.."

"Didn't kiss her well enough?! You're a committed man Barrett!"

"I know. That's why I called. I had to talk to SOMEONE. I love Alicia but lately I don't know how I feel about her anymore. She's been acting the proper bitch..."

"So you go and lock lips with another girl!?" He knew how to make me feel worse sometimes.

"I know it's wrong dammit! But I'm in bigger shit now...I can't stop thinking about her!"

"I can't blame ya, she's very cute. But she's a young girl and you're in your 30s plus you're committed..." Shit, Sheamus was making me wish I never even chatted him.

"You're older than me but I bet you'd do the same! Look at her!"

"Yes, maybe I would, shes a very pretty girl but.."

"I know this is wrong. But I don't know why I feel this way about her. I forgot all about Alicia when I was with her for that time. I'm not sure she feels the same anyway, I think I made her uncomfortable actually.."

"Well Barrett, you're a grown man. I'm not going to tell you what to do..but tell me, how was the kiss?"

"Her lips felt like poinsettia petals. She's just so beautiful." I was sure I sounded like a bloody prepubescent teenager.

"Her lips are very nice looking, I'd love to kiss them too."

"Watch it!" Now I sounded like a jealous teenager.

"You're claiming the girl now?" He laughed hard.

"Fuck off, Stephen!" I said jokingly.

"Claiming me too now eh?" He laughs even harder at me. Even I laughed at that one. I told him goodnight before tapping the red icon on my cellphone's screen. It was true, I did forget about Alicia for that moment I was with her. Alicia was beautiful, tall, slender, just my type. She's a lovely person, at least she was lovely when we first met. She's letting her gimmick become her and I hate it. Maybe it's not even that, I'm sure its her bimbo friends Kelly known as Kelly Kelly and Melina, my sweetheart Alicia sure know how to get wrapped up in the wrong crowd. We can't even go a day with a argument. But then again there's no telling how the new girl really is...fuck here I am again, my mind on the new good... and I don't even know her name! And I know I wouldn't be able to sleep until I found out, fuck me. I sat up and went back to my cellphone, heading to google(pathetic of me I know), I typed in NEW WWE DIVA and to my relief her photos popped up, they didn't do her any justice. I was never so completed in my life to see Tura...Tura Toxic real name Tara Jones.

Cute.

Tura POV

"You're so bad!" Kaitlyn said walking back to the bed holding a bag of original Lays. AJ and Layla were laying across the bed, Kaitlyn joining sitting upright. I was laying on the sofa me and Kaitlyn dragged into the room right next to the right side of the bed. AJ looked up from a Suicide Squad comic.

"What'd she do?" AJ asked. Kaitlyn busting into laughter. "What!? What did she do?" AJ got anxious for an answer.

"Tell her Taraaaaa!" Layla said giggling. I took a deep breath in and AJ turned her attention to me.

"I...I kiss Wade." I confessed in a questionable voice.

"Shut..up! No way!" AJ looked shocked.

"Well, HE kissed ME"

"We are witnesses!" Layla smiled tapping Kaitlyn. I rolled my eyes.

"But what about Alicia! You know that's his girlfriend!" AJ was almost screaming, why is she so loud sometimes?

"Hell yeah! And who cares about Alicia anyway...?" Kaitlyn said before I could say anything to AJ's remarks.

"Fuck! I forgot all about Alicia...I'm a home wrecker, shit!"

"No you're not I mean..he was the aggressor, he kissed you!" AJ attempted to make what happened less wrong. She could tell I felt horrible.

"I have to talk to him! He probably thinks I'm some slut!" I said panicking.

"Well, don't we have a show tomorrow?" AJ said.

"Yes. Tomorrow is Monday."

"And you're on the card for a segment and he is on the card for a match.." Kaitlyn continued catching on to what AJ was saying.

"I understand this."

"Talk to him at the venue tomorrow! I mean it'd be wrong to look for his hotel room.." Layla finished the theory.

"That wouldn't be good I mean what if his manbeast is there?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"I wasn't planning on it. And before you guys get any ideas, I don't even know what room or floor he's in. And don't call her a manbeast, that's mean." I never knew her to know why nearly everyone hated her. She looked nice, but she was rarely ever in the locker room. I stay out of peoples business and if she hasn't bothered me then I shouldn't talk shit. The only BITCH in the locker room was Kelly. But I can't be too mad, she's the reason I'm friends with the girls I'm talking too. Kaitlyn being my first friend after she defended me, Kelly stood in front of my locker and told me to go outside this room was for "REAL" divas. I looked at that bitch like she was insane! I remember asking her to move before she screamed in my face to get out, that was when Kaitlyn stepped in front of me and mushed her away from my locker. I thank her for that, I would've cried if I had to get into gear outside with people passing and looking at me, fuck that.

"I think you'd too would make a cute couple!" Layla cheesed.

"Couple?! Who ever said anything about couple...I like him and all but.." Fuck I said too much to be around these girls.

"Ohhh, you like him?" Layla smiled, AJ and Kaitlyn were all in now, fuck that was all they wanted to hear. It was true I liked him alot, but even more after tonight.

I smirked looking down at my lap.

"Awwwwww!" Dear god they all sounded like Children of the Corn when they said things at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I suggest you read this paragraph before reading. This has never ever happened and if it has it was strictly on accident and not intended. I know absolutely none of these people personally. Character Tura is incredibly fictional and is based off of no one actually. As you can see I'm not a fan of using a WWE superstar/diva's real names in fanfiction so deal with ring names. Some things in the story might not be true about the WWE but fuck it, it's a fanfiction meaning a FAN writes whatever FICTION they want. And if you don't know POV means POINT OF VIEW saying this chapter or part is in that characters point of view. Don't get confused so be aware the POV switches from Tura to Wade back and fourth. I notify who's POV is it anyway. And one last thing is, if you're offended by fowl language and word illustrated sex, DON'T READ! And don't take this seriously at all, it's fun. This is a longer chapter, and things get heated a little. I upload chapters randomly. We left off on Wade's POV on what happened and Kaitlyn, AJ and Layla talking to Tura on the "incident." **

Wade POV

McMahon has me and Sheamus in his office talking to us about our feud and what he wanted us to go out there and do. I liked this feud until the old man mentioned a mixed tag team...

Me neither Sheamus were familiar with those at all...hell we weren't even familiar with partners, well I was, being Nexus and all but I've been a single wrestler longer than a paired wrestler so I was rusty. I talk to him and try to tell him that this wouldn't be the best idea.

"Do you want a job Mr. Barrett?" He says to me, I can tell he was having a hard day. "The reason I'm putting you two in a mix tag is because males aren't the only ones in this business. We need to get two of them a feuding story line that'll catch the crowd, and what best to do that is with you two. I know you aren't used to it but it'll show up good. Now before you two go out there for your Partner Choosing segment, meet me in my office for your chosen partners, I'll go talk to Stephanie since she's head of the divas division. Get in your gear, I expect you in 30.."

We agreed and walked out of his office.

"I've never done this before." I told Sheamus.

"Ah, me neither. Who would you like as a partner?" He looks at me grinning. Cheeky bastard. I want to say what he wants me to say and that's Tura. I know she'll be out there in the diva line-up. I don't think I could handle her being my partner I'd probably strip her and have sex with her mid-match in the ring. Dammit, I shouldn't think like that. That's filthy.

"I'll go with maybe Aksana, she needs a push..." I tell him, he looks surprised.

"No Alicia?" He already knows how I feel about Alicia right now, picking her would make her mad because she believes that just because she's my girlfriend I shouldn't be obligated to choose her, but if I don't they'll still be some bullshit, all I want is my old Alicia back.

"You know how old man feels about that." I tell him that and he nods his head as if to say that he sees where I'm coming from.

"I want Kaitlyn as a partner." He said, I would've guessed that though. "I don't know, maybe the new diva. What's her name Wade?" He gives me that sly smile. I know what he's doing. Trying to get a reaction, I don't give him any.

"Well, I had to choose a heel and Layla's impressive. On top of that I've never seen her and Tura, fuck I meant uh Kaitlyn battle each other." Fuck...me...runnin'.

Sheamus gives me this amused look but says nothing. Why do I keep thinking about her? Why does he keep teasing me about her?

"We should go see the old man before our segment." I stand up and he follows me to Mr. McMahon's headquarters. He looks up at us a smiles, expecting us.

"I talked to Stephanie and me and her picked your partners."

Get on with it you old man, I thought to myself. Please give me Tura. I'm begging you.

"Sheamus, Stephanie told me to tell you that you'd be doing the company a big favor by have Tura as your partner for this match. You'd also be helping Tura with a much needed push. Do you accept?"

The minute McMahon said that I immediately clenched my fist so hard I felt my nails dig into my palms. Fuck! You couldn't just let Tura be my partner and have her turn heel!?

"I accept." Sheamus smiled looking at me. The bastard is taunting me. It's already bad enough I like her but for one, she won't be my partner and two, I'll have to look at her tonight but I won't be able to do anything since Alicia will be right there.

"You're slipping today, Barrett." Mr. McMahon broke my train of thought. "Now that you're awake, your partner will have to be a heel, and noticing that you are in a relationship with Alicia Fox we can't partner you two together, rules are rules, don't want another John Cena and Mickie James happening. So your partner for tonight is Layla."

I would've figured that too. I accept him and he gives us our scripts. I read over mine with Sheamus and I hated mine. I had to be mean to her, but it was all professional, from what she told me she'd been here long enough to know that none of this meant anything it was all entertainment. The time keeper came in and told us that it was our time and me and Sheamus both walk out to the ring, not together of course. I come out first, then him, then the divas line-up at the stage. I couldn't even see her, maybe she was behind the taller divas, I shouldn't be looking for her, I shouldn't be feeling this way when I have someone but who am I convincing? Sheamus gave the crowd his trademark crazy smile and I sneered at him, the crowd giving the usual reactions, it's all for them. Sheamus yells Tura's name into the microphone and I see her face on the titantron looking so surprised and happy hugging Kaitlyn, jumping up and down out of the back row of divas, shes running and sliding into the ring. She looks gorgeous tonight, she hops on Sheamus without fail he catches her and she starts kissing him a few times of the face not lips. God I wish I was him right now, lucky bastard! She gets a mic and starts to talk.

"I'm just so thrilled to be..." God I hate my job sometimes I do what I'm told on that sheet of paper and interrupt her.

"Save your speech Tura." I say, she looks at me like I just ran over a family pet giving me those puppy dog eyes, I pray she was just a good actress because it was getting to me. I called out Layla's name and she struts into the ring, I can see the look on Alicia's face saying she isn't approving. Her and the rest of the divas walk away from the platform and we finish up the segment. Tura stares at me. She was making me nervous but I don't think she meant too. Layla says something sly to her and we walk out of the arena into the back stage area. I had no idea where Tura went and I dare not bring her up in front of Sheamus. I said my later to him and was headed down the hallway to find her myself. I knew it was only the script but I had to apologize to her, let alone I just had to talk to her again. I'm quickly walking down the corridor and I hear a familiar voice. Not right now, while I was going to do something I shouldn't and do it quickly before she left.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"What?" I turn around to Alicia.

"Do you like Layla now? Why couldn't you pick me!?" She's screaming at me. Frankly, I wasn't in the mood for this bullshit.

"Listen Alicia! I didn't choose my god damn partner and I really can't deal with your shit tonight! And by the way, get your own damn hotel room if you want to argue!" I can scream too. I walked away from her, her face left blank and defeated. I didn't want to treat her that way but I had to do something other than argue with her. I love her so much but she's so ridiculous. I walked nearly everywhere and I was about to give up until I looked passed a room and saw her. She was in a dim room with stacked equipment boxes everywhere. This is what she was telling me about at the party. I tensed up when I saw her and hid behind the wall. Fuck what am I thirteen? I should leave, talk to her another time but I was frozen there watching her. She had her hair in a high ponytail and was changed into a yoga outfit. Her shorts very short and sinfully tight almost as tight as the crop she was wearing, her cleavage peeked from the top. The crotch of my denim pants got tighter as I watched her bend and stretch various ways, her own hands running down her thighs and legs. She had a beautiful hour glass figure, unlike plenty of the divas she had hips, her thighs were firm and her waist tiny almost and a full natural chest. I was keen to slender woman but there were something about her curves and turned me on. She bent over and her shorts rode up a little, fuck her ass was amazing. I could even see the outline of her cunt, this woman was put on Earth to torture me. I almost groaned when she slid her legs into a split. She's flexible too, fuck! This was painful, so very painful. I just wanted to make love to her right now in that spot. God I'm acting like a creep getting turned on watching her and she doesn't even notice. I jump up out of my stupor and frantically walk away when she turns around to get her bottled water. I hope she didn't see me, but it doesn't matter if she did I need relief. I ran into a public bathroom into a stall and unzip my pants as fast as I can. Fuck the air felt good. I was so disappointed in myself for wanking to someone...let alone someone I was wanking off to someone I basically just stalked...on top of that someone I wasn't even dating. I began to slowly stroke my cock, I couldn't control my breathing. I wish I could stop myself but I was too far along. I thought about her too, I wished it was her hands instead of mine, better yet her pretty full lips. All I want to do is feel, touch and taste her. God, I was a bloody sicko!


	5. Chapter 5

**I suggest you read this paragraph before reading. This has never ever happened and if it has it was strictly on accident and not intended. I know absolutely none of these people personally. Character Tura is incredibly fictional and is based off of no one actually. As you can see I'm not a fan of using a WWE superstar/diva's real names in fanfiction so deal with ring names. Some things in the story might not be true about the WWE but fuck it, it's a fanfiction meaning a FAN writes whatever FICTION they want. And if you don't know POV means POINT OF VIEW saying this chapter or part is in that characters point of view. Don't get confused so be aware the POV switches from Tura to Wade back and fourth. I notify who's POV is it anyway. And one last thing is, if you're offended by fowl language and word illustrated sex, DON'T READ! And don't take this seriously at all, it's fun. This is a very short chapter, we see how Tura felt about the angle. I upload chapters randomly. We left off on Wade having a self pleasure moment after watching Tura give a rather revealing cool off without her noticing.**

Tura POV

I'm getting my first match on Smackdown, I nearly cried once I got backstage. I don't think anyone could understand my excitement, maybe because Smackdown to them was "Been there done that every Friday" thing. Kaitlyn cupped my hands in hers.

"I'm so happy for you!" She told me smiling. It's a shame a couldn't even be happy without dirty looks from some of the divas but whatever, they're just jealous they didn't get put in the match. They've been in plenty! Why couldn't I have a chance unless they think I'm not ready or worth it. Fuck them! I'm happy. Speaking of the devil, the same bitch from my first week decided to push me out of the clear path she had, then Melina of all people rolled her eyes walking past.

"If I wouldn't get fired I'd pull Kelly's dried up extensions out." Layla said quietly. I agreed with her.

"I understand they're pretty and all but that doesn't mean be a bitch..."

"Pretty, my ass..." Kaitlyn mumbled making me laugh. I told them all I'd see them later, they knew where I was going. I showered and changed clothes heading to my place of solidarity. But after about 20 minutes I felt like someone was watching me. But I wasn't going to break my concentration knowing that I'd never gain it back without starting all over but the feeling wouldn't go away. Maybe it was someone passing by and looked in which is why the feeling wouldn't leave...maybe the venue was fucking haunted! Who knows? I stopped to get a drink of water and I saw someone passing quickly, I couldn't make out who it was. Maybe someone forgot their shit and came back or they just haven't left yet. From the height of the passing person it looked like Jack or Wade...I smile to myself. Ah, Wade. He's on my mind again, instead of leaving I lay on the equipment box looking up at the ceiling waiting for the lights to shut down, this was the most quiet I ever got ever, I'm always at work. I start thinking about our segment. It was funny watching him be mean to me, his voice was different spoken through a mic. It sounded much harsher when it was harsh but not THAT harsh. Not to mention his ring gear, fuck me, I kept staring. I desperately wanted to hop on him instead of Sheamus. He's just fucking cute and manly, manly cute. I laugh to myself, oh look at me laughing to myself. You've gone mad...yeah mad for Mr. Wade Barrett. I hope the camera didn't film my random staring, I tried to make it go with the script. But fuck, that body, everything I liked in one man. Those abs I could run my hands all over them. I wanted to lick them too...looking at that bulge I knew there was something else I wanted to lick...no Tara, stop it! He has somebody, don't ruin it. I wanted to kiss him again right there, fuck Alicia! But I'd surely get terminated then, I couldn't help having these thoughts about that man. I was still confused on why Wade would kiss me if he had Alicia...that makes him seem like a cheating dickhead! But I still couldn't help wanted to go further. I was shocked and upset about it at first but now things changed once I really thought about now I want more. I stand up and leave it was about 12.45am, I took a shower and talking to my mom for a little while before getting ready for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**I suggest you read this paragraph before reading. This has never ever happened and if it has it was strictly on accident and not intended. I know absolutely none of these people personally. Character Tura is incredibly fictional and is based off of no one actually, maybe the girl of MY dreams. As you can see I'm not a fan of using a WWE superstar/diva's real names in fanfiction so deal with ring names. Some things in the story might not be true about the WWE but fuck it, it's a fanfiction meaning a FAN writes whatever FICTION they want. And if you don't know POV means POINT OF VIEW saying this chapter or part is in that characters point of view. Don't get confused so be aware the POV switches from Tura to Wade back and fourth. I notify who's POV is it anyway. And one last thing is, if you're offended by fowl language and word illustrated sex, DON'T READ! And don't take this seriously at all, it's fun. This is a lengthy chapter, and things get really steamy and I make you read ALOT before it gets tangy! lol I upload chapters randomly. We left off on Tura's thoughts on the angle. **

**Tura POV**

It's the big Friday night. I'm stretching out before I went out there to team up with Sheamus. I put one leg against the wall and hold it there and then I feel a hand on each side of my waist, I smiled.

"Who's this?" I ask thinking it's Kaitlyn.

"Faaaandaaaan-"

I snap out of place and turn around rapidly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I'm mortified by this semi stranger with his hands on me, I knew who it was but not personally enough for him to touch it. For a matter of fact I didn't know him at all, I just know him for his ring attics.

"Don't you love Fandango?" He laughed using his real voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Curtis?" I don't like being interrupted.

"Calm down baby.." He grabs me pulling me close and I tense up uncomfortably. "I think you're cute that's all." He says...what the fuck is with everything thinking this?

"Don't call me baby! I'm not your baby!" I wriggle away from his embrace. This fool has lost his mind.

"Whoa Michelle Pfeiffer, no need to be mean, I'm not Tony Montana!" He smiles and I snub him.

"I have a match to get ready for..." I say, maybe now he'll go somewhere.

"I'm rooting for you baby girl." He says before stepping away from me and walking off.

Fuck! He's a perv asshole, but that was nice of him to say. I had to catch up with Sheamus and he greets me and ask me if I'm ready, I tell him of course I am! I've been ready longer than Spongebob! We're walking down the hall together and Sheamus puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I'm confused.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He ask me.

"Well it's according to what the question is."

"Me and Wade aren't really feuding, we're really good friends, you know this right?"

"Well of course I know how to work here ya know." I feel offended and it comes off in my voice.

"I didn't mean any harm." He apologized. "How do you feel about Wade?" He ask and I start to stutter.

"Oh um, he's cool. I don't really know him..." I lie. Oh, I know him more than I should.

"He wants you to meet up with him to practice some segments when you're free." His smile a little wider everything he tells me.

"Oh well, tell him I'll be in the equipment room after work." I tell him. Sheamus smiles as if he wants to say something else but he says okay and we continue walking. I have to wait on him to go out first, Wade and Layla is already in the ring. I hear my music and I knock off all the butterflies to hop out there and run into the ring. I've never ever been in the ring with Layla but we practiced together for about two days. It's finally my turn to go out, Sheamus slaps my hand to the point where it stung for a while. I felt bad doing a running kick on Layla but she knows I love her. I try to ignore Wade but he looks like something was bothering him tonight. I jump up and down after the kick and the crowd cheers me. I can't break down and cry tears of joy now. Eventually it was Sheamus to put a pin of Wade and I had to play the extra happy role again, hopping on Sheamus and him carrying me out the ring. He was tough to hold onto, he was so big that I was half way slid off of him by the time we get to the back of the lower titantron.

"That was so fun!" I say.

"I really like working with ya." He shakes my hand. "You've really improved. I see you as a Divas champ soon." He winks at me before walking away. That was all I needed to hear to be 100% happy, now all I need is my mom here with me. I went straight to the locker room to see my girls before it was that time to cool down. I put on my yoga outfit which is extra tight due the dry cleaning, shit! As long as it withstood my stretching without ripping, everything was fine. I walked into the empty equip room, these building had brighter lights than the previous.

Wade POV

Dammit, I accidentally rip my ring attire putting a loose string. Only fucking me would do this. I walk to the seamstress looking in each open door til I find her, God did she move a lot. I look in a door I wish I shouldn't have. It's Tura all over that jerk Johnny Curtis. Why does this hurt? What the bloody hell is so special about him!? He's a bloody damn buffoon! Fucking Christ, what's wrong with me? She's doing nothing wrong. She's a single girl and I don't blame Fandang-Fuckface for liking her. Did she not like me because of him? My stomach tightens up the more I think about it and picture her and him. I wonder if he slept with her, touched her, touched what's mine! God, she's not mine. Alicia was. I'm going into a fritzy. After I left the seamstress I went to Sheamus.

"Hey mate!" He greets me.

"This is probably the 50th time I've came to you about-"

"Tura?" He finishes my sentence. I hate when people do that!

"Yeah.." I rub my own neck with my hand. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you talk to her? Ask her if she likes me?" I'm whisper, I'm so pathetic. And he laughs to make me feel worse.

"Are ya a fourteen year old with a crush Barrett?"

"Shut up and just ask her for me okay?"

"Fine, I'll talk to her before we go out there." He accepts me.

"Also, tell her I want to meet her after work..." I tell him and he gives me a suspicious look and accepts that too before I left the room to head out. I dare not tell him a word about who I just saw her with. I'm not much of a gossiper, last time I checked I had a dick and balls not a cunt. I walk out to a mixed roar of the crowd, and Layla comes right after me. I stand in the ring a bit anxious for Tura's entrance. Her music comes on, her theme is what used to be Ashley Massaro's, typical of her. She comes out running and slides into the ring, gets up to hop around for a little bit, what the fuck was her gimmick taken Mickie James old ones when she was here . I can't help but feel a bit betrayed by her. She's smiling at the crowd and glances at me, I sneer at her but I don't mean it or do I? I hear the loud smack when she kicks Layla, holy fuck the girl's got a kick like Michaels! She's bouncing around again and I take a glance at her ass in her attire. These tiny plaid shorts, why isn't she in trouble for them being so revealing? Good god, let's not talk it up. I'll make sure to watch more of her matches, since I couldn't make her mine I could at least stalk her right? Layla tags me in and Tura runs Sheamus to tag him in. The match ends in a few minutes. I get pinned and Tura runs into ring and attacks Sheamus with a big hug and starts to kiss his face. Layla and me play the whole WHY DID YOU LOSE IT FOR US act while Sheamus is carrying Tura off. God he's so sweaty the poor girl is slipping off of him.

I walk up to Sheamus once I get backstage. He puts him hand on my shoulder.

"She says she'll be in the equipment room." He gives me another suspicious look. Pipe down, I just want to talk to her I think but I just thank him and leave for the store and I head to the equipment room. There she is. Same yoga clothing. Same perfect girl.

"Tura?" I call her name and she turns around flashing her dark brown eyes, her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hi!" She says a big smile on her face.

"How are you and your fellow?" I ask. I always ask questions I'm not willing to know the answer too.

"Who?" She looks at me confused. "Are you talking about Sheamus? He's fine I suppose." She says nonchalantly taking a sip from her water bottle with the tattered Batman logo on the front. Did she just fucking say Sheamus? She's dating Sheamus! That backstabbing bastard!

"I thought you were dating Johnny Curtis!" I lose control of my volume.

"What!? Noooo!" She laughs. "Sheamus strictly my partner, and Johnny...he's pretty much nothing to me." What she says is music to my ears.

"But I saw you with him earlier..." I say. Was I not happy with the damn answer she gave me. Now she'll think I'm stalking her!

"Oh god, I was in here and he snuck up on me. He's just a pervert...that was like my first and only encounter with him." She says setting her drink down. Good, she didn't think I was a stalker.

"Were you spying on me?"...fuck!

"No! I was passing and saw you too together, honest." I'm being truthful. "I thought you two were cute." Now I'm lying.

"Oh god, no, never!" She laughs. Her laugh was quirky but cute.

"Guess your still single then.." I put her hands in mine but she pulls them away.

"I am, you're not..." She looks at me like I just pissed her off. I'm sure I just did. I don't know what to say to her.

"Listen, I really like you a lot. You're beautiful, talented and just a overall lovely person. Ever since I first saw you I felt this way..." I don't say everything I feel...

"But you have a-"

"Me and Alicia are over! Done. Finished." I tell her. "You're really such a beautiful beautiful person...I can't stop thinking about you." I say. She looks baffled.

"...thanks." She has so little words, but is this really ALL she says to me? I probably just terrified the fuck out of her. "Can we at least talk after I stretch...I've had enough interruptions for today..."

No! Tura don't start bending in front of me again. I'll look away, that's it. Her back is facing me and I keep my composure until she starts doing the moves I came in on. No! Barrett keep it together! She can't see you get hard over her. No matter my self debate it was happening. I'm going to let my urges take action, please let her agree with me. I just want her so bad! I stand up and walk towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist pressing her backside against me.

"Wade?" She says laying her arms down, she places her hands on my arms and holds them there.

"You need to know how I really feel." I whisper. I begin to kiss along her neck and I feel her body get calmer. Her hands grab mine and places them on her breast, I know she wants it now, I squeeze them in my hands. I gently bite her neck. Fuck, she's grinding her ass against my compressed cock. This all felt so surreal, I couldn't believe I was finally having her. She was mine. She turns around facing me and hops on me to my surprise. She wraps her legs and arms around me, I held her up by her ass. I had to admit I've never had a girl that had such a nice, thick ass. I kiss her lips before moving back to her neck, she smelled just like vanilla perfume.

"Oh Wade.." She moans and I sit her on a tall stack of equipment boxes that stood against the wall. I kiss her hard, this time longer, I slide my tongue in her mouth, I smile out of the kiss. She still has her gum in her mouth, silly girl. She takes it out smiling and puts it somewhere who cares...I go back to kiss her. I start to slide off her crop and she lift her arms, coinciding with what I'm doing. I slide off her bra then her shorts and panties. She rubs her hands through my hair as I take the time to admire her beautiful naked body. I run my hands all over her beautiful frame. Her thighs, to her waist to the sides of her breast. I lick her from her naval to her nipples, tasting her was as imagined. She tasted just as caramel as her skin. She reaches down to unzip my pants, I ease out of them and my underwear too. She reaches down and squeezes my rock stiff cock, I groan out. The friction was needed. I run my fingers against her wet slit and she gasp...I start to finger her and she bites her lips to keep her moans quiet. I grin at her. She pulls my wet finger from her cunt and she puts it in her mouth. She's fucking kinky, this was so hot. I couldn't take this any more, I spread her legs and pushed my cock into her slowly. I groaned out loud feeling her tight warm wet sensation surround me. I slowly began to thrust into her. She has her teeth locked on her bottom lip. This position wasn't going to cut it. I lift her up while keeping the rhythm and I lay her on a lower box, I hover over her chest to chest. Her nails scratched and dug into my back the harder I fucked her. This wasn't even fucking. I was making love to the girl of my dreams. Her moans were so fucking sexy but loud. I loved it, I hope everyone had left the building because I'm sure they would've heard her. I grunted and moaned with her. I felt her tighten up around my cock and I knew she was close to orgasm. It felt surreal being the one to make her come. Hell, I've been with plenty of woman but it felt special to make her come. I felt her thighs tensed up and she moaned out my name in her sex stricken voice as she came. Minutes after her it was my turn, this was the most sexual relief I've had in months. I kissed her lips we lay body to body before I gently slide out of her. She sits up and covers herself almost like she's ashamed. I don't want her to feel this way.

"Your body is gorgeous.." I say to her. She smiles at me but says nothing. Me and her gather up our things and get on clothes. I walk her to her car at about 2.34am. She looks at me smiling.

"I want to see you again tomorrow..." She says. God, I was hoping she'd say that.


	7. Chapter 7

**I suggest you read this paragraph before reading. This has never ever happened and if it has it was strictly on accident and not intended. I know absolutely none of these people personally. Character Tura is incredibly fictional and is based off of no one actually, maybe the girl of MY dreams. As you can see I'm not a fan of using a WWE superstar/diva's real names in fanfiction so deal with ring names. Some things in the story might not be true about the WWE but fuck it, it's a fanfiction meaning a FAN writes whatever FICTION they want. And if you don't know POV means POINT OF VIEW saying this chapter or part is in that characters point of view. Don't get confused so be aware the POV switches from Tura to Wade back and fourth. I notify who's POV is it anyway. And one last thing is, if you're offended by fowl language and word illustrated sex, DON'T READ! And don't take this seriously at all, it's fun. This is a medium-lengthy chapter! lol I upload chapters randomly. We left on and Wade and Tura getting it on! ;D It scares me how many views this has gotten because I'm always scared for people to read my stuff even if I get the courage to post it haha**

Wade POV

I'm walking through the lobby with a huge grin on my face. I finally got what I wanted, I got to love her like I wanted and I want to do it some more. I feel renewed even. I go into my room placing my coat on a dresser and stopped mid movement. I see Alicia asleep on the bed. I nearly vomit.

"Shit, what have I done?" I whisper to myself. I can't let her know I'm here. I can't shower because she'll hear it, a light sleeper. Dammit, I wish she told me she was coming to my room. And god, I smell just like vanilla, just like her. I haven't even shut the door and I sneak right back out of it and I ease the door shut. I text the ginger to let me in his hotel room. He replied his room number, I'll just shower and hang with him and tell her I was with Sheamus all night. That'd work! Christ, since when was I such a liar? He opens his door and without greeting I quickly come in and sit on a chair.

"Listen you old Irish bastard, any stiff drink you got, pour it in a glass and give it to me." I put that rather bluntly. He shrugged and stepped away. I must have woke him, he looked a mess with his hair in a frizz and him in some blue Calvin Kleins. Good god, this would be a bad time to tell him about the weight he's put on. He comes back with two medium-small glasses.

"What's botherin' ya?" He asked me. I took the heavy shot and winced a little as it slivered down my throat.

"Me and Tura, we uh, we had sex."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Sheamus, wasn't known for being a calm man.

"I know, I know. I feel fucking great actually."

"I can't believe it! You finally banged her after days of whining to me about it!" He said with a congratulatory smile.

"I didn't bang her you buffoon! I would like to think I made love to her."

"Love? I didn't know you felt that seriously. What about Alicia? Does Tura even know you're still with her?"

"I told her I broke up with Alicia." I put my face in my hand.

"You dumped Alicia!?"

"No! I lied to her." I whispered, I couldn't stand myself. Sheamus got quiet for awhile.

"I really can't believe you right now." He says.

"I know, I'm a asshole for it."

"Well, this wont be too bad. You're infatuated with new girl, and you said yourself that you're near tired of Alicia. Why don't you break up with her?"

"I still love her. And I'm sure this bitchy thing she's doing is just a phase. She'll lose that damn belt one day, that's when the attitude will leave. Not saying I'm rooting for her to fall."

"You got to be fucking kidding me. You just had sex with another girl!" Sheamus' voice escalated. "I can't help but be a bit damn upset with ya! You claim to have fallen in love with Tura but you just lied to her and used her to get your rocks off!"

"I did not use her!" My voice escalated as well.

"You did! I've grown fond of her, I just so happen to think Tura is a sweet , bubbly, beautiful girl, I don't think she deserves that. Plus, she's a young girl, you're planning on hurting her cause I'm sure she really thinks you like her!"

"I do like her dammit! Now quiet down, you just woke up bloody China!"

"Then do what's right. Leave Alicia or Tura, which one do you want?" He spoke his ultimatum I nearly break down at his words but I hold back.

"I'll break it off with Alicia tomorrow." I told him.

"That'd be the best choice mate. Now tell me, how was she?" The smile reappearing on Sheamus' face.

Tura POV

"So, how was it?" Kaitlyn asked, I could tell she was smiling. She was brushing and picking out the silver bits from my hair that got on there from the equipment boxes.

"That's so gross! He's so ew!" AJ laughs. She was one to talk according to the guys she's dated.

"Wait til I'm out!" Layla screams from the bathroom. We wait til Layla's little frame comes running out the bathroom, bouncing on the bed next to us. Thank God for King beds. We had more money left over when we partnered together in a room.

"How was it?" Layla repeated the question. I stop for a second, blushing and smiling.

"It was lovely." I giggle out loud. "He grabbed me from behind and started kissing my neck."

"That's so cute!" Layla says with a big smile on her face. She loves romantic, cutesy stuff.

"That's so gross!" Kaitlyn laughs, nudging me.

"And...him and Alicia are over!" I tell them smugly and their face lights up.

"Serves her right too." AJ said. I thought Kaitlyn would've been the first to throw an insult.

"I never see her anywhere but on the TV, what's so bad about her?" I ask them. She never steered me any wrong.

"You never see her because she thinks she's too good for our locker room. She changes in her tour bus. She started doing this before you came." Kaitlyn explained to me.

"She started when she got the belt and Kelly and Melina started hanging around her. Then they became the bitch crew...they're behind a lot of locker room mishaps. They almost turned the Bella's against each other and both of them against the Funkadactyls with dumb ass rumors." AJ added input.

"She almost got me and Layla in big trouble with Stephanie and ! Remember!?" Kaitlyn turned to Layla.

"How can I forget? The Bitch Crew stole our new ring gear and we were incredibly late to the ring and we were wearing old attire. We found our attire later ripped up with a note from them on top of the pile." Layla continued the story.

"That's so fucking mean! I would've kicked their ass!"

"I wanted too! But we can't do anything about it." Layla said. "Kelly is just a bitch for no reason, I know this from our Extreme Expose days, she ran Brooke away with her attitude and black mailing. But Melina is different see, Melina, she sleeps around with whoever gives her power and she managed to have a little meeting with Mr. McMahon." Layla revealed news to me. I was shocked, no wonder they got away with the shit they pull.

"The only think we can do is keep our mouth shut about the shit they pull. I'm not scared of them bitches though!" Kaitlyn said. We all agreed with her. They were mean but they don't have anything to scare me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I suggest you read this paragraph before reading. This has never ever happened and if it has it was strictly on accident and not intended. Character Tura is incredibly fictional and is based off of no one. All characters were given custom personalities and none of this reflects on them. I'm not a fan of using a superstar/diva's real name in fanfiction so deal with ring names. Some things in the story might not be true about the WWE but fuck it, it's a fanfiction meaning a FAN writes whatever FICTION they want. And if you don't know POV means POINT OF VIEW saying this chapter or part is in that characters point of view. Don't get confused so be aware the POV switches from Tura to Wade back and fourth. I notify who's POV is it anyway. And one last thing is, if you're offended by bad language and word illustrated sex, DON'T READ! And don't take this seriously at all, it's fun. This is a really short chapter! I upload chapters randomly. We left off on Wade's mistake. It scares me how many views this has gotten because I'm always scared for people to read my stuff even if I get the courage to post it. BTW Tura is not based on AJ at all, her attire are pink and black plaids, not tartan. They have similarities so people could understand why they were all friends. **

Wade POV

I smile to myself thinking about what me and Tura did. I manage to not even wake Alicia coming in and getting into the bed in fresh clothes, especially larger shirt to cover up the scratches on my back. Sheamus has the ones I was wearing before my shower, he told me he'd wash them and hold them for me til he can pass them to me tomorrow. What would I do without a bloke like him? I thought about how I had to break it off with Alicia. How would I do it without her lovely long leggy legs that I love so much turning on me and ramming into my nutsack? In the midst of all of thought, I drifted to sleep yet woke up hours later to the bright shining morning sun glaring annoyingly through the open hotel curtains. Damn, this place had a nice view. I stood up and stretched. Speaking of a nice view, I looked over to see Alicia rummaging through her suitcase in only her bra and panties. Oh for Christ sake!

"Morning!" She turned to me in my favorite matching red lingerie of hers. She walks toward me and kisses me across the lips.

"Have you been wearing lip gloss?" She asked.

"Wh-what?" Shit.

"Your lips have a little ting of peppermint to them. Well it's good you've started wearing some. Your lips have to be soft for me." She said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, uh, I have to tell you something?" Fuck! I'm going to do it!

"What is it? Make it quick, I'm going out with Kelly." She places my hands on her waist.

"I, well..." Stop stuttering you fool and end it! "I was going to...have a guys night tonight and I wanted the place to myself." FUCK ME!

"Oh really? Well fine. I wasn't planning on coming back tonight anyway. And don't ask about tomorrow!" She pushed my hands away, I plopped down on the bed, sighing heavily while she rushed into clothes and with her bags slammed the door as she left.

"Dammit!" I whispered to myself. Why couldn't I do it? Am I still convinced that she's only going through a phase? Why can't I let her go? Oh yeah, I forgot, I still love her. I still think she's gorgeous and wonderful even if she hasn't been lately. But I like someone else now, so I should move on. I'll just call her over to break it off another day. This is basically over. I don't have to see her. I can invite Tura over after work. And tomorrow was a day off? Perfection. Ah, she was on the match card with Layla tonight but I didn't want to wait til tonight just to have a search party look for where she is, not all venues are the same. Did I never ask for her number? Ah! Kaitlyn could tell me, they're always together. I could pass the message to her to give to Tura.

"Hey Kait, can you give me Tura's number?" I send her. She gives me some smart remark, typical but she sends me the number. I wonder if Tura is with her now? I call the number to make sure it's real and not Kaitlyn's jokes.

"Hello?" It's Tura's voice and I smile. I hear whispers, and giggles. Well, I guess she was with Kaitlyn and I hear two other familiar voices.

"I was hoping after work you could come over to my room.?" I say. I hear her cellphone being pressed against something to hide what they were saying to each other. This was adorable, a smile froze on my face.

"Uh, yeah sure! That'd be awesome!" She says. "What's your hotel room number?"

"It's 516, love." I tell her, her I hear a lot of noise like her phone was just dropped.

"Yeah! Cool, sorry, um I dropped my phone!" She tells me before we say our laters. I hung up and locked up the door before heading to a Walmart for a few things.

Tura POV

"Hi Wade." Kaitlyn says after answering her ringing cellphone. In the middle of drying my hair after a shower, I quickly turned to her mouth syncing "Oh my God."

"Why couldn't you just ask her number? You thought to do everything else but that, huh?" Kaitlyn smiles at me and I shoot my middle finger at her, she smiles and gives one back. I watch in torture as she gives him my phone number. On queue AJ and Layla come back with IHOP takeout for all of us and before I could turn my attention to them, my cellphone rings and I scream, it scared the shit out of me.

"Hello?" I answer. I put my phone to the pillow and whisper to them, "It's Wade!" and they all gathered close. I put it on speaker to make it easier for them to be snoopy. I could barely get through the phone call with those three giggling and whispering and trying to grab my phone to say something. This was like a episode of Silent Library. He asked me to come to his hotel room tonight.

"Oh my God!" AJ said out loud, I slammed my phone into my pillow.

"Shhhhh! It's on speaker!" I brought the phone back up to my face. "Uh, yeah sure! That'd be awesome! What's your hotel room number?"

"It's 516, love." He says and I lose it myself just for my phone to slip out of my hand. I quickly gathered it back up into my hand.

"That'd be great, I'll be there right about 10:30pm. See you later!" I quickly hang up once he tells he he'll see me later.

I start to scream. "He called me love!" I start fanning myself with my hands. "His accent is so perfect!" I cupped my mouth.

"We know what you're planning on tonight." Layla teased me.

"Is he going to call you Miss Janet cause he's a nasty boy." AJ said, I couldn't stop laughing I through a pillow at them to make them stop poking fun. But they were right, we WERE doing something tonight.

Later tonight, I have a matter of minutes to get out of sweaty attire clothes and into something nice. Instead of stretching or even taking off ring attire, I went to the room with AJ, Kaitlyn and Layla and hopped into the shower, putting on makeup, flat ironing my hair and slipping on a purple bodycon club dress, I stepped out to let them see me since they waited patiently for me to reveal myself.

"Hoochie momma!" Kaitlyn yelled turning away from her and Kaitlyn's game and putting down the controller.

"You look soooo gorgeous!" Layla said, she was always positive.

"Oh really? In this hoe ass dress?" I said sarcastically getting smaller travel bag with a extra outfit and necessities.

"Too bad you won't be wearing that too long." AJ smirked my way. I winked and waved bye to them and traveled for room 516 until I found it way down the hall. This hotel was built in a fun way, too bad we left for Richmond tomorrow night. I knocked on the door and it opened to Wade looking at me, him in dress clothes, he looked so good.

"Hi." I said, standing there 5'8 in heels.

"Hi." He smiled at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Been so busy but here we go with Chapter 9. I cut the dirtiness a little because my porn star mouth isn't necessary.**

Tura showed me a new way of eating. Sitting what she calls "criss cross" facing each other on the carpet. Maybe this technique was easy for her because she was tiny, this was an awkward sitting position that I hadn't done since fucking elementary school. But I was with her so it was fine to me. We sat very close to each other. It was quiet, just staring at each other with a smile on our face and eating for a moment.

"You're beautiful." I tell her. She smirks at me like she doesn't believe me. There's something about her. Playfulness and seductress all in one. Something I've never seen before. She puts her fork on her plate on just stares at me smiling.  
"What?" I laugh. "Something in my beard?"  
She giggles and pauses again.  
"Why did you kiss me?" She asks. I think for a short while.  
"Because I wanted too." I smile.  
"Why did you want too?" She tilts her head a little, her smile slightly fading.  
"Because I like you."  
"Why?" She asks me, her once amused face turned confused.  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you like me?"  
"I already told-"  
"Be honest..." She interrupts me. I took a deep breath in and out.  
"I think you're perfect." I say to cut things short.  
"I don't believe you." She tells me. "Guys don't just kiss some stranger!" She laughs.." And they sure as hell aren't the nicest to me and they've never been. How do I know you're not just using me?"  
"I'm not! I swear I'm not, I like you too much." I'm telling her the truth. But her face clearly says, "I don't believe you." How could someone so happy and playful be so much in denial of when someone likes her? I take some of her hair from her face by hand, my thumb brushing across her cheek. I lean in closer to kiss her gently at first before going back in for a more passionate kiss. Next thing I know I was lifting her up, heading to the bedroom. I put her down and she looked up at me. She began to lift my shirt but I did the honors and did it myself. She ran her hands all over my torso like someone's first time touching something soft, I let her do it. She hopped on me, pressing her sweet lips to mine. I stepped towards the bed and laid down on it, Tura's legs loosened around my hips. She sat up straddling on top of me and she slides her dress off and tosses it to the side. My hands grab and squeezes her thick ass. I was hard now, I could feel it. She slid away from me to the floor, kneeling down on her knees, flipping her hair from her face going to unzip me. I feel the cold air hit my cock right before I felt sudden warmth.  
"Mmm just like that." I groan out to her. Her eyes were focused on mine, her head slowly bobbed back and forth, her tongue sliding up and down my cock. I could guess this wasn't her first time either that or beginners luck.  
"Oh fuck Tura.." I lost it when I felt my cock against the back of her throat. She stopped when she felt I was hard enough and pulled my cock from her mouth. I sat up as she stood in front of me, I kissed her hipbone area. Her hand play with my hair as I slide her panties off of her. I scoot back and return to laying down as she climbs on top of me. I put my hands up to take off her bra and play with her breast as she starts to ride me. Being inside of her feels so good, the look on her face and the sound of her moans told me she was enjoying it as much as I was.

She fell asleep first. Her hair sprawled across my shoulder with her head on my bare chest. I was getting there, I was sleepy but not heavily sleepy. We made love three times in one night. First time she rides. Second time I took control. Third time a lot harder and faster. I tried positions I haven't tried in years. Fuck, she was amazing! Her makeup was smeared against the pillow next to me from her having her face pressed against while I took her from behind, her loud screams were music to my ears, that's actually scary to admit but it did turn me on. What should I do now? Date her? I want to make her all mine. All of mine. But I cant until I break it off with Alicia. It's sad that I've done this much while still under Alicia's wing but it's close to ending. I flicked off the lamp without waking Tura up to finally let sleep take me over.


End file.
